Amor sensei-alumno
by ChrisGallagher
Summary: Kakashi se da cuenta de algo, algo malo por varias razones, está enamorado, pero no de cualquier persona, no de una chica y mucho menos de su edad, está enamorado de su alumno, Sasuke Uchiha e intentará ganarse su corazón. Mi primer KakaSasu. (Re subido)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto, tanto del anime como del manga, no me pertenecen todos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Aclaración:** Este fanfic ya lo tenía escrito en mi otra cuenta (NatsuLaufeyson), lo dejé aclarado en mi perfil. Por cuestiones de la vida tuve que abandonar esa cuenta, la verdad se me olvidaron tanto la contraseña como el email se me olvidaron (soy idiota, lo sé) pero ahora que me vengo a acordar de tan hermoso fic (le estuve dando una releída) no quise dejarlo inconcluso. Así que, publicaré de nuevo los primeros ocho caps que ya tenía y lo continuaré.

* * *

><p>Esa situación no era nada normal, más bien, su situación no era nada normal. Se sentía extraño, para ser más exactos, se sentía un pedófilo de mierda, sentir cosas como esas por un alumno era malo, horrible y enfermo. Pero es mucho peor cuando es el último miembro del clan Uchiha, tiene tendencias antisociales y... ¡Tiene doce años! Esa era su situación, el gran Kakashi Hatake, el ninja que copia, Kakashi del Sharingan, enamorado de su alumno no tan preferido de cabellos azabaches y piel tan pálida como la nieve.<p>

¿Quién imaginaría que un gran ninja como él llegaría a sentir cosas así por uno de sus alumnos?

Ni siquiera él lo vino venir.

Siempre había visto al joven Uchiha como un hijo a pesar de que este no lo viera como un padre, o bueno, eso pensaba él y pensándolo bien, ahora no solo sería pedofilia, en su mente también podría llegar a ser incesto. Y ahora cada vez que pensaba en él se le revolvía el estómago de una forma agradable pero al mismo tiempo no tan agradable con esas cursis y molestas maripositas, el Uchiha tenía un no sé qué que le fascinaba, enamoraba y encantaba, quizás era su forma de ser, el condenado era perfecto sin siquiera esforzarse en ello, o tal vez era su rápido aprendizaje para las técnicas ninja, o tal vez era su linda carita. De cierto modo entendía a las demás niñatas de la aldea que gustaban de él.¡Cómo no hacerlo! El muy gilipollas era increíble en todos los sentidos, además no podía negar que el desgraciado era muy atractivo, quizás demasiado para su edad.

—Kakashi... quiero aprender una nueva técnica—era lo que le había ordenado sin gota alguna de respeto.

La desgracia era que el pequeño Sasuke tenía una arrogancia y un orgullo tan grandes como el monumento de los Hokages. Era en parte por eso que sus diminutas e ingenuas esperanzas de ser algo más con Sasuke se marchitaban cada día más, aparte de que ambos eran hombres y las diferencias de edades eran demasiadas.

—Está bien te enseñaré una—accedió con su ya típica serenidad.

Lo bueno de ser su _sensei _era el simple hecho de poder estar con él mayor parte del día, poder preocuparse por él con la misma excusa de _"Soy tu sensei,es por eso que me preocupo por ti", _poder ayudarlo en lo que sea sin necesitar de alguna razón creíble. Eso era lo positivo de su situación.

—¿Y cuándo me enseñarás?—su estilo tan presumido y antisocial, cómo lo amaba.

—Mañana, si quieres—respondió algo desinteresado tratando de no ver hacia sus hechizantes ojos negros como la noche.

—Cuanto antes mejor—lo miró con extrema atención.

Su mirada atenta le ponía nervioso pero aún así, amaba que lo mirase, sólo a él y a nadie más. Era en ese entonces en donde agradecía que el menor no le prestara a las chicas, si no ahora mismo tendría que soportar verlo rodeado de niñas o peor... con una novia.

—Te veré a primera hora mañana, ¿te parece?—le sonrió por debajo de la máscara.

—Hmp—fue la 'gran y profunda respuesta' del azabache, aún así era adorable a sus ojos.

—Tomaré eso como un sí—le revolvió los cabellos de manera agradable y amistosa, era sedoso.

—¡N-no hagas eso!—le reclamó el menor con las mejillas ligeramente coloradas, oh por Dios, le hizo sonrojar, traigan el sake para celebrar.

—¿Te has sonrojado?—preguntó el peliplata con una poco notoria emoción y ternura.

—¡Claro que no! Nos veremos mañana—se alejó del mayor con las manos metidas en los bolsillos mientras aceleraba el paso.

¡Eso le había alegrado el resto del día como nunca! Sasuke sonrojado y por su culpa, qué ternura. Si no fuera porque era hombre y _jonin, _se habría puesto a saltar de felicidad como esas niñatas locas cada vez que Sasuke las veía por una milésima de segundo. A veces, hasta a él le sorprendían las reacciones de las chicas.

_Eso te pasa por enamorarte de un niñito, para colmo el más codiciado entre esas locas pre adolescentes. _

* * *

><p>¡Hola! Je, je. Me ausente por mucho tiempo lo sé pero ya regresé y también quería que edite unas cuantas cosas pero en sí la trama del fic seguirá en lo mismo, espero que les haya gustado y que dejen su review, ya sea para comentar algo o para darme algún consejo o sugerencia sobre el fic o la redacción. Un beso.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, etcétera, etcétera, es propiedad de Kishimoto.

* * *

><p>La mañana, tan hermosa y molestamente clara, se supone que hoy iniciaría su entrenamiento con Sasuke... El problema era: ¡No tenía ninguna buena técnica para enseñarle! No, no podía enseñarle ninguna técnica mediocre, vamos hablamos de un Uchiha, el último Uchiha de la aldea de hecho. Tenía que pensar en algo rápido o bueno no tanto, estaba consciente de que le había dicho a primera hora pero él nunca era puntual por el simple hecho de visitar la tumba de su difunto amigo Obito. Se quedó pensativo un largo rato, se levantó de su cama y se vistió como siempre solía hacerlo, tal vez, y solo tal vez, si invitaba a Sasuke a desayunar tendría más tiempo de pensar en una técnica para el bastardo, claro que iba a necesitar algo de tiempo y el plan solo funcionaría si su pequeño alumno aceptaba la propuesta, si no aceptaba, sus planes muy bien podían irse al carajo.<p>

Salió de su casa y caminó por las calles de la aldea con la esperanza de encontrarse a su pequeño discípulo en el camino. En la aldea siempre habían muchas personas caminando tranquila y felizmente por las calles, en algunos puestos pudo ver a Hinata junto a Sakura, Ino como siempre estaba en la florería de su familia, en algún restaurante estaban Shikamaru y Choji, quizás acompañados por Asuma, Kiba le daba un paseo a Akamaru, o Akamaru a Kiba no estaba muy seguro, y Shino seguramente estaba con su antisocial familia, más no había señal alguna del joven Uchiha por las calles, eso de cierto modo lo hizo sentir más tranquilo.

—Seguro a de estar esperándome en el campo de entrenamiento—murmuró para sí mismo mientras tomaba su libro de Icha Icha.

El peliblanco alzó la mirada y ahí, justo en frente de él, estaba Sasuke, con su cabello en punta, sus pálidas manos como siempre metidas en los bolsillos de los pantalones blancos mientras que sus perfectos y hechizantes ojos le miraban con atención.

—Sa... Sasuke—dijo embobado.

—Kakashi... Vamos a entrar—dijo sin una sola gota de respeto.

—Sí, claro—rodó los ojos ante el carácter del menor.

* * *

><p>—¿Y qué técnica me enseñarás?—preguntó el azabache en cuanto llegaron al campo de entrenamiento. Oh, mierda.<p>

—¿De aquí a cuándo me tuteas?—evadió la pregunta del menor.

—No me cambies el tema—respondió irritado.

—Está bien—respondió por debajo de la máscara—, te enseñaré una técnica de elemento rayo...

El mayor sonrió sin que el otro se diera cuenta al ver su expresión de sorpresa. Se miraba tan tierno de esa manera que no pudo evitar no revolverle los cabellos como lo hizo ayer.

—¡No hagas eso!—volvió a reclamarle con un notorio sonrojo en su mejillas blancas.

—Deja de ser tan tierno—pensó en voz alta.

—¿Q-qué... Has dicho?—preguntó el moreno perplejo e idiotizado.

—Nada, nada...

—¿Te parezco... tierno?

—Eh... Bueno, solo un poco... o quizás mucho—susurró lo último.

—Hmp—el menor tragó saliva completamente sonrojado mientras desviaba la vista del mayor.

—Pareces un tomate—comentó Kakashi aguantando una risa de ternura total.

—¡C-Cállate!

* * *

><p>¡Uf! Perdón si tardé en actualizar el fic pero es que nunca guardé un documento en donde tuviera todos los capítulos, y si lo tenía ya lo perdí, así que tengo que volver a escribir todas las idioteces que puse en un principio. Como sea, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Lo de siempre, Naruto no es de mi autoría si no de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p>—Mejor iniciemos con tu entrenamiento—dijo el mayor.<p>

—Está bien...

—La técnica se llama 'Chidori'...

—'Mil pájaros', qué gran nombre—lo interrumpió con ironía, sí que era un insolente.

—Ahora verás porqué se llama así—sonrió con arrogancia, aunque el pequeño no pudiera notarlo por su máscara.

Kakashi hizo varios sellos de manos al mismo tiempo que decía cada uno de los nombres de ellos, Sasuke memorizó los sellos sin que el mayor se lo ordenara, este ya sabía que lo haría. Segundos después de que su maestro dijera el nombre de la técnica, varios rayos y una bola de luz aparecieron en su mano iluminando sus rostros con un color azul eléctrico, haciendo un sonido como de _mil pájaros. _

—La técnica se llama así por el sonido que produce y... puede cortar cualquier cosa—explicó el peliblanco.

—¿Cualquier cosa?

—Hasta un mismo rayo—aclaró mientras observaba esa tierna cara de sorpresa de parte del menor.

Pasaron dos semanas después de eso, se puede decir que el bastardo y pequeño Sasuke ya tenía el elemento rayo, sólo le faltaba poder completar la técnica correctamente, igual de a como lo hacía Kakashi, por quien había desarrollado un secreto respeto y admiración. Casi dominaba la técnica sólo que no podía mantenerla por más de quince segundos, cosa que frustraba a Kakashi. Ese día lo había intentado de nuevo y los resultados fueron los mismos. Fallidos, desesperantes y cansados.

—Creo que me equivoqué contigo, Sasuke—dijo el mayor algo decepcionado.

—¿Eh?

—Te creí capaz de poder realizar ésta técnica pero no al parecer no puedes, lo intentaste, sé feliz con ello—caminó lejos del azabache.

—¡Puedo hacerlo!—el peliblanco le miró.

—Con lo que has demostrado hasta ahora, parece que no—sonrió.

—Sé que puedo.

—¿Cuánto quieres perder?—respondió desafiante.

—Bien, apostemos—sonrió con malicia.

—Interesante, está bien, pequeño bastardo, apostaremos—sonrió debajo de la máscara—¿Qué apostarás, _Sasu-chan_?

—Si tú ganas... Haré lo que sea que me pidas—dijo avergonzado, un duro golpe a su orgullo, tanto de hombre como de Uchiha.

—_Lo que sea_—repitió—. Muy bien. Y si tú ganas... Te dejaré ver lo que hay debajo de la máscara—y le dedicó una sonrisa insinuante.

—¿L-lo dices en serio?—tartamudeó con sorpresa.

—Sí. Pero te recuerdo que tienes que completar la técnica.

Le revolvió los cabellos, una vez más, con ternura. "¡Que no hagas eso!", fue lo que le reclamó el más pequeño tratando de peinarse otra vez, por esto, el mayor soltó una risita. El pequeño bastardo podía ser tierno y adorable sin darse cuenta, y eso, le encantaba.

—Bastardo—comentó con felicidad.

—No creo ser el 'pequeño bastardo' que dices que soy—hizo comillas en el aire.

—Pues lo eres... además de adorable—susurro esto último.

—¿Soy adorable para ti?

—(La verdad, mucho) Quizás... solo un poco—desvió su mirada.

* * *

><p>Oh, shit. Qusiera no tardar tanto en publicar los capítulos que ya escribí *cry emoji*. Espero y les guste.<p> 


End file.
